1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to holding apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fastener holding apparatus wherein the same permits the remote securement and positioning of a fastener relative to a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various mechanical applications, fasteners are oriented at remote and difficult portions for access relative to a workman and mechanic. To this end, the instant invention is arranged to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a resilient socket permitting ease of initial securement and mounting of the fastener to the workpiece permitting employment of subsequent tools for final torquing of the fastener structure.
Prior art devices are exemplified and indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,096 and 3,853,025, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,172.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a socket structure having a resilient construction arranged to temporarily secure a fastener member therewithin either in the configuration of a nut or stud structure that may be projected in the socket and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.